Electrical connectors are used to connect many types of insulated wires, and enable technicians to connect insulated wires without having to strip and crimp the wires. Typically, an IDC connector may be a housing with channels for wires to pass through, a cover, and one or more IDC's. IDC's comprise an electrically conductive material, and may have a “U” shape on one or more sides. IDC's may pierce through the wire insulation when a force is applied between the wire and the IDC. After the IDC pierces the wire insulation of a first wire, the IDC contact may make electrical contact with the first wire. The opposite end of the IDC from the end in contact with the first wire may be positioned around or along a second wire, and force may be applied between the second wire and the IDC. The IDC may pierce the insulation of the second wire, and electrical contact may be made between the first and second wires through the IDC.
One problem that exists when terminating wires using an IDC connector is that a great deal of force may be required for the field technician to properly push down the cover onto the connector and thereby terminate the connections. Pushing down on a cover of an IDC connector may create the force between the wire and the IDC contact needed for the IDC to pierce the wire insulation. However, the force required to pierce the wire insulation may be large, so that it is uncomfortable or inconvenient for the field technician to terminate the contacts.
An additional problem is that, typically, the field technician must install a connector on each side that is to be terminated. For instance, a first wire or set of wires may be installed into one side of the housing corresponding to one end of one or more IDC's, and a second wire or set of wires may be installed into a second side of the housing corresponding to the opposite end of one or more IDC's. This takes time and, as previously stated, may require a great deal of physical effort on the part of the technician to properly terminate the wires.
Another problem is that alter terminating the IDC, it may be desirable to place the connector in a field configuration, i.e., on a raceway, in an electrical box, in an outlet strip, or another configuration. Connectors that are not adapted to be easily installed in such field configurations may require extra time from the field technician to complete the installation.